


Fake Plastic Love

by cara marie (genusshrike)



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-25
Updated: 2009-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/cara%20marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looks like the real thing, she tastes like the real thing - my fake plastic love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Plastic Love

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers to Radiohead for the title.

Cameron feels like a real girl. And your body doesn't know that hers holds together with metal, no bones beneath the flesh. How can the heart be cold when the skin feels warm? Structure is immaterial, nothing to do with desire. It's the mind that turns away, your mind that breaks.

She is a robot.

Is Cameron.

The mind says, _this is fucked up_, but the body doesn't know any better. Doesn't know this isn't real. Cameron looks like a real girl, smells like a real girl. Sometimes even acts like a real girl.

Is not.

Anyway, you love her.


End file.
